The Love of Seshat
by brokenimage
Summary: Hermoine Granger, Head Girl is in 7th year. In this story, Hermoine discovers love, new powers, and a past thats not forgotten.
1. Prologue

****

Author: brokenimage

****

Title: The Love of Seshat

****

Chapter: Prologue

****

Pairing: Remus/Hermoine

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or J.K Rowling

Authors Note: There isn't too many Remus/Hermoine fics out there. This is my first fanfiction story and I want to make it the best, so I'll be able to look back on the story and exclaim 'Look how my writing skills have grown'

The Love of Seshat

A servant ran the brush through the goddess's long chestnut colored hair. The goddess Seshat smiled kindly at the girl who was brushing her hair. Seshat was 17 years old. She was the adventurous girl, who loved to read, and write. Thus was how she was named Seshat; Goddess of Reading, Writing, Architecture, and Arithmetic. 

Her thoughts were broken when the young servant announced her hair was done. She smiled kindly and rewarded the servant a necklace.

"For protection" Seshat announced in English.

"Dewa-tjen" The servant thanked grasping the gold scarab necklace. She bid the Goddess goodbye exiting the chambers. 

A few minutes later, Seshat's husband and teacher came through. His light brown hair was fanning his tired face. He was Thoth, a moon god. He was known for inventing astrology, geometry, and medicine. Thoth was said to be mighty in knowledge and divine speech.

"My love" Thoth whispered grasping his wife's hand. Seshat stood up careful not to wrinkle her panther skin outfit.

"Thoth" She acknowledged politely.

"Seshat, Seth has cursed me. When the moon turns full I transform. I transform to a beast. I must leave before Seth sends his guards to kill." He explained tears running down his cheeks.

"NO! You can't what of the babies? What of me? I love thee Thoth" She cried.

"My love, We will meet again in another life. I give you this as a symbol of my love" Thoth whispered clasping a golden necklace with the lunar disk as the pendant. She looked down at the necklace. Looking up her love, her mentor was gone.

Thousands of years later a 17-year-old named Hermoine Granger awoke with tears running down her cheeks. The same necklace on her neck.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Author: brokenimage

****

Title: The Love of Seshat

Chapter: Number 1

Pairing: Remus/Hermoine

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or J.K Rowling

__

Authors Note: There you have it! Now Continuing on to Chapter 1!

The Love of Seshat

For the past two months, Hermoine Granger was having confusing dreams. She was in Egypt. But not the Egypt she visited with her parents, no Hermoine was in Ancient Egypt. Most of the dreams were of a girl (who looked exactly like herself) growing up. Although Hermoine felt Divination was rubbish, a nagging thought kept forcing her to write her dreams down. So now, Hermoine had a dream diary filled with pages of dreams.

After writing down her last dream, Hermoine stretched her way out of bed almost tripping over Crookshanks to the mirror. In her reflection stood a mature, curvy 17-year-old. Her chestnut colored straight hair cascaded down to her waist and her light brown eyes expressed wisdom and knowledge. Hermoine sighed remembering how in her first year at Hogwarts she was the bushy hair bucktooth know-it-all. Now thanks to a makeover from her mother she was the beautiful know-it-all.

"Hermoine you have two hours till you have to get to the train station, hurry it up sweetie" Her mother yelled sending her out of those thoughts. Grabbing a pair of short jean shorts and a black tanktop she ran to the bathroom for a nice shower.

"Hermoine, it's your final year at school. We want you to work hard but have fun. And do say hello to Harry and Ron for me. Remember to brush you're teeth and floss and we're so proud of you honey!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed to her daughter hugging her. Her father hugged her and Hermoine dragged her trunk on to Platform 9 and ¾. 

Hermoine's eyes searched the crowd for any signs of red hair or messy black. Her eyes stopped at the sight of Neville Longbottom chasing his toad, and Colin Creevey snapping pictures of his friend's family. Suddenly a flash of red caught her eye and she calmly walked to where it was coming from. Sure enough there was Molly Weasley sending her two children, Ron and Ginny with Harry off on the train.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny!" She yelled waving at them. The three turned to Hermoine, all three of their jaws dropped.

"_Bloody Hell _Hermoine is that you? You look gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed hugging her friend tightly. Her friends nodded. The four stepped on the train and Ginny bid them goodbye she was off to see her boyfriend. The three managed to find a compartment with only one occupying it.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry exclaimed excitedly. The Professor turned to his three favorite students. Hermoine immediately began to rub her necklace. Remus Lupin hadn't changed since he taught Defense back in third year. His robes were still shabby and his light brown hair has a few more grays. But Remus was still handsome as ever. And Hermoine had to admit she still had the crush on him.

"We're sorry for intruding Professor. Would it be possible if we can sit here?" Hermoine spoke.

"Of course you can" Remus smiled gently. 'When did she get so beautiful' he thought watching, as she looked him over with her light brown eyes.

"So why are you coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chocolate frogs. Remus chuckled when Hermoine slapped the back of his head.

"I'm actually taking the post of Defense against the Dark Arts" He smiled his bluish-gray eyes peering over to the three teens. That was all that was said for the rest of the trip. Harry and Ron proceeded to play chess leaving Hermoine occupied with "Advanced Transfiguration".

Hours passed and Hermoine changed into her Hogwarts robes, pinning her HeadGirl on her blouse. The train was slowing down and the conductor announced that they were now arriving in Hogsmeade. Smiling she stepped off the train to hear the familiar call.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here" The familiar voice called like every year. Hermoine turned to Hagrid who was waving at them.

"al' right you three" The half-giant acknowledged.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry said excitedly. Then Harry gestured to the unoccupied horse-less carriage, which Hermoine and Ron quickly followed in. One thought occupied Hermoine's mind as the carriages made their way up the path; I'm finally home.


End file.
